Conventionally, a latch assembly for engaging and holding a striker by means of a latch and a ratchet was formed in a known configuration in which a rubber damper is provided at the inner side of a striker groove for receiving a striker, and the striker is engaged and held between the rubber damper and the inner circumference of the striker engaging groove of the latch (see, for example, patent documents 1 and 2).
Patent document 1: Japanese UM Publication No. 6-7970
Patent document 2: Japanese UM Laid-Open No. 58-27460